Perpetual Gloom 006a
10:02:40 PM | Edited 10:02:46 PM Josie: There's only one person in the garden! It's a woman, and she has her back to Khiro. 10:03:26 PM Khiro: That you? 10:03:49 PM Josie: She turns around; it doesn't look like the Alydia Khiro saw before. 10:04:37 PM Khiro: ((Well, they wouldnt want her to look like herself.)) 10:04:54 PM Josie: ((nope.)) 10:05:00 PM Khiro: So, you okay? 10:05:25 PM Josie: She smiles. "It's not me, but it's closer to being me than it was, at least." 10:06:09 PM Khiro: At least you don't have to concentrate as much on acting like a male. 10:07:13 PM Josie: Alydia: Exactly. And I don't have to... relearn everything, and simper and flirt. Being around you is so much easier than being around Drow men. 10:07:28 PM Khiro: Oh? 10:07:59 PM Khiro: ((I'll brb, I need to bio.)) 10:08:12 PM Josie: ((Okay!)) 10:09:17 PM Josie: Alydia: You don't try to get me to want to get into your skirt. 10:13:42 PM Khiro: ...that was a very complicated sentence. 10:14:13 PM Josie: Alydia: And completely true, too. 10:14:56 PM Khiro: Well. I suppose we can just say I'm your husband to keep things simple. 10:15:25 PM Josie: Alydia: Really? You don't mind? 10:15:33 PM Khiro: Why would I? 10:16:30 PM Josie: Alydia: I... don't know. 10:16:52 PM Khiro: Well, I don't. 10:17:23 PM Josie: Alydia hugs him, impulsively. 10:18:17 PM Khiro: Khiro hugs her back! 10:18:56 PM Khiro: Well, lets head back. 10:19:33 PM Josie: Alydia nods, and heads back to the rest of the group. It's worth noting she's dressed as a flame elemental. 10:19:46 PM Khiro: ((Is she on fire? How does that work?)) 10:20:07 PM Josie: ((Illusory fire, with a shimmery dress.)) 10:20:36 PM Khiro: Ahh, neat. 10:46:00 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Alydia. "Who do you suggest I talk to?" 10:51:01 PM Josie: Alydia: ... Masaghar. He's still engaged to Maya, as far as I know. 10:51:35 PM Khiro: All right, then. What can you tell me about him? 10:52:53 PM Josie: Alydia: Not much, really. He seems quiet. 10:52:55 PM Josie: She shrugs. 10:54:02 PM Khiro: All right, then. ((WHat's Masaghar dressed like?)) 10:54:36 PM Josie: It's kind of hard to tell. He's carrying a spear and wearing a skirt--possibly some sort of tribesman. 10:55:06 PM Josie: Alydia: He did his best, but I don't think he was the slightest bit interested in me. 10:56:40 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "All right then. I'll go approach him, then." 10:57:23 PM Josie: Alydia nods. "I'll ask some others. ... be careful." 10:57:40 PM Khiro: Khiro nods, and goes over toward Masaghar. 10:58:03 PM Khiro: ((Anything else in his area? LIke a food table? So I have some pretense for approaching him?) 10:58:54 PM Josie: There is a food table! There's food tables everywhere, really. 10:59:09 PM Khiro: Khiro will approach the food table, then! 11:00:27 PM Josie: It's full of food! Various types, many appearing to be mushroom or mold-based, some containing various meats that aren't identifiable easily. 11:02:27 PM Khiro: Khiro will go with some mushrooms, glacing over at Masaghar. What is he doing? 11:02:40 PM Josie: They are tasty! Some of them are pretty spicy. 11:02:50 PM Josie: Masaghar seems to be trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. 11:03:08 PM Khiro: ((Has he taken notice of me?)) 11:04:00 PM Josie: Nope. 11:04:07 PM Josie: He seems to be watching the crowd worriedly. 11:05:11 PM Khiro: Khiro will then fill up a plate with some food and then walk past him, stumbling over his spear or something. 11:06:14 PM Josie: Roll bluff! 11:09:13 PM Khiro: ((26!)) 11:09:20 PM Josie: Nice! 11:09:37 PM Josie: Khiro manages to trip neatly over Masaghar's spear. He straightens up immediately. "Sorry! Are you all right?" 11:11:33 PM Khiro: I'm fine, I'm fine, sorry about that. Not playing attention to where I'm going. Did I spill anything on you? 11:11:50 PM Josie: Masaghar looks down. "I don't... think so. It doesn't matter, anyway." 11:12:07 PM Khiro: No? Why not? 11:14:36 PM Josie: Masaghar: I hate these parties, having a stained kilt won't make it any worse. 11:15:35 PM Khiro: Khiro looks down at his plate. "Crap. Forget the...." Me grabs some mold and puts it on the plate. "She'll never let me hear the end of it if I forget it." 11:15:57 PM Josie: Masaghar: She who? 11:17:27 PM Khiro: Khiro nods toward Alydia. "My wife. You know how they can be. We're visiting some distant relative of a distant relative or something. I don't know how we're actually related, come to think of it." 11:17:42 PM Josie: Roll Diplomacy! 11:18:21 PM Josie: Masaghar: ... I don't, actually, but women are generally bullies. I hope I don't have to get married for a long time. 11:19:00 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at him. "Well, I don't know how you dodged the bulette, friend, but hat's off to you." 11:19:51 PM Josie: ((Ahahaha!)) 11:20:10 PM Khiro: ((See what I did there!)) 11:20:38 PM Josie: Masaghar: ... I was just lucky, really. The oldest one worked with me, and the younger one, she didn't want to get married either. 11:21:32 PM Josie: Masaghar, grudgingly: Although she *might* not have been that bad. As soon as she told me she wasn't interested it was like we were old friends and it was actually quite interesting, talking to her. She doesn't know much about engineering but she was smart enough to ask good questions. 11:25:21 PM Khiro: This is the 'younger' one we're talking about? What house? If you don't mind me asking. Still having trouble with the lay of the land here. 11:27:22 PM Josie: Masaghar: Oh, House Kilana. 11:27:38 PM Khiro: Oh, right, right. Sorry. 11:28:20 PM Josie: Masaghar: Anyway, she wasn't so bad. 11:29:05 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. "She here?" 11:29:39 PM Josie: Masaghar shakes his head. "No, at least, I don't think so. She's recently gone missing. I hope she's okay." 11:30:03 PM Khiro: ((23 SM on that!)) 11:30:32 PM Josie: He sounds genuinely concerned! 11:32:38 PM Khiro: What about the older one? 11:34:30 PM Josie: Masaghar: Her? What about her? 11:36:06 PM Khiro: She here? That could make things awkward. 11:37:08 PM Josie: Masaghar: Oh, no, she disappeared too. 11:37:33 PM Josie: Masaghar: I don't think she really disliked *me*, she just wanted to scare me off. And she could've just done that by being a bossy woman like all the other bossy women. 11:38:52 PM Khiro: So what *did* she do to scare you off? 11:40:13 PM Josie: Masaghar: Uh, she got really drunk and threw up on me. 11:40:26 PM Josie: Masaghar: ... I'm not really sure she really *was* that drunk, though. 11:40:40 PM Josie: Masaghar: She also demanded I dance for her, and I... don't dance. 11:41:52 PM Khiro: So now, two of House Kilana's daughters are missing? How are they dealing with that? 11:43:05 PM Josie: Masaghar: I'm not really all that sure. I don't pay attention, much, to that sort of thing. I think they're looking for them, anyway. 11:43:37 PM Khiro: Well. Didn't catch your name. 11:43:59 PM Josie: Masaghar: Oh, sorry. Masaghar of House Teken'zynge. 11:45:12 PM Khiro: I'm Khiro. House Arakkedi. 11:45:40 PM Khiro: Well. I better get milady her food. Nice talking with you. 11:46:39 PM Josie: Masaghar: Yes. Sorry about the food, and good luck with the horrible hag. 11:47:13 PM Khiro: Khiro chuckles, and returns to Alydia. 11:47:54 PM Josie: Alydia was dancing, but immediately drops out of the dance, apologizing to her partner, to talk to Khiro. 11:48:40 PM Khiro: Khiro hands her the plate of food. "Your food, beloved." He then looks around to make sure no one's in earshot. "Masaghar doesn't know anything. Is it true that you threw up on him?" 11:49:58 PM Josie: Alydia grins. "Yes and no. Thanks." 11:50:27 PM Josie: She takes the plate and nibbles some of it. "You can make a pretty good fake barf if you mash up the right kind of soup." 11:50:38 PM Khiro: Impressive. 11:50:51 PM Josie: Jamaros walks over to you! 11:51:02 PM *** Josie created a group conversation with Jamaros. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom